When Will We Grow Up?
by Blumacaw13
Summary: The TV show like story that follows Lenny, Eric, Kurt, Higgins and Rob on their fun roller-coaster like lives with family, friends and everyone in between. RoxannexLenny, EricxSally, KurtxDeane, RobxGloria and HigginsxOC(s)
1. Chap 1

Keys, Assistants and the Urban Dictionary

Summary: Lenny is shocked when he finds someone has stolen his keys. His assistant, Kasey, shows hate towards Roxanne, Sally and Deane. Higgins looks up names on the urban dictionary.

Lenny tossed his keys on the table, before falling face first on the couch. Higgins and Eric looked at him. "What happened this time?"

"My new assistant slapped me in the face." Lenny revealed a big slap mark on the side of his face.

"Oh, can you get me her number? She sounds hot." Higgins's eyes gleamed. Lenny threw him a picture of his assistant slapping him. Higgins whistled, then laughed. "That guy she's slapping looks like an idiot. Oh wait. That's you." Lenny threw his arms up and rolled his eyes. The assistant had flippy brown hair and wore skimpy clothes.

"Nice body." Eric nodded.

"She's hot. What's her name?"

"Kasey, she's new in the office. In fact, she's coming over later."

"I'm staying'." Higgins said, then typed something on his iPhone. "Kasey..." He said. Eric peeked at what he was doing.

"Hey, what website are you on over there?" Lenny asked.

"He's on the...Urban Dictionary." Eric said.

"Yeah, I'm looking up everyone's names. Lenny, here's your's: a fine, sexy ass, tall guy. A well-rounded individual. Intelligent, ladies love him." (If you look up Lenny in the Urban dictionary, this is actually one of the meanings) Eric chuckled. "What's mine?"

"Hmm, lets see." Higgins typed in Eric's name. "Here it is." He showed Eric the meanings and cracked up laughing at some of them. "I know, it's funny, this thing. It said mine was like, fly and sexy or something like that."

"Mine's true." Lenny said. All three of them laughed. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Lenny, it's Kasey!" A feminine voice told. Lenny opened the door as Marcus dusted his clothes off and sat up. Kasey entered and waved at Eric and Marcus.

"Hi, this is Eric and Marcus. We call him Higgins."

"Hi. So Lenny, what is with Roxanne? I walk past her, and for no reason what so ever, she puts the finger up at me."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"That's appalling!" Higgins piped up. Kasey looked at him flirtily and winked. She reached into her purse and dropped something inside.

"Anyways, she's been giving me dirty looks all the time!"

"Eric, maybe you should introduce Sally to Kasey."

"That's a good idea. You come with me later, I'll introduce you to her." Eric smiled.

* * *

><p>At the Lamensoff household Donna and Sally are baking some cookies with Charlotte Mackenzie and Deane.<p>

"See, now isn't this fun?" Sally asked placing the first cookies in the oven.

"I can't wait to taste them!" Donna laughed.

Eric entered with Kasey and Sally and Deane cocked their heads.

"Who's this?" Sally asked with a smile.

"Uh, Sally, Deane, this is Kasey, Lenny's assistant." Kasey waved. Then gave them a quick dirty look. Their smiles dropped. "Nice to meet you." Deane said. Charlotte and Donna walked away and upstairs to Donna's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Lenny got to his feet and flicked Higgins on the shoulder, awaking him. "What?"<p>

"Hey, where are my keys?"

"Your what?" Higgins asked sleepily.

"My keys, I can't find my keys!"

"Why'd you wake me then?" Higgins asked settling back down.

"Can you help me look for them please?!" Lenny asked, on his hands and knees looking under the table he'd thrown them on. Higgins groaned, practically throwing himself on the ground. He looked under the couch from his current position. "Found em." He said reaching his hand under the couch.

"You did?"

"Oh wait...that's your nose." Lenny popped up from his position behind the couch and Higgins sat on his knees.

"Who could've taken them, I don't get it?"

"Did Eric take them?"

"Eric wouldn't take my keys."

"Could one of your kids have taken them?"

"I don't think they've been in here."

"Kids come out of nowhere. Trust me."

"Since when do you have any experience with kids?"

"Since...you remember Julia?"

"Julia. Not really."

"You know, the teacher I dated that turned out to be married?"

"Oh, Julia!" Lenny realised who Higgins was talking about and remembered when the kids had pulled his pants down. "That was awkward."

"I'm never dating a teacher again." Higgins then grabbed his phone. "Julia..." Lenny rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"So Deane, tell us about yourself."<p>

"Well, I'm married to Kurt Mackenzie and I have three kids and we live with my mother." Kasey scribbled on a note.

"Very interesting." She said rolling her eyes. She threw the piece of paper in Deane's empty glass.

"Do you know Katy Perry's dating John Mayer and he helped inspire her with PRISM? They make such a cute couple." Sally blabbed. Deane grabbed the note and read the slightly smudged message. It read:

$&! You

Deane showed Sally and her smile disappeared. Sally jumped up to check on the cookies and Kasey followed her. They leaned in to see the cookies and Kasey whispered,

"Your mother must've been a bitch. You're following in her footsteps." To which Sally replied, "Get out of my house." As Kasey left, Roxanne entered.

"Was that Kasey?" She asked.

"Yep." Sally and Deane snarled.

"Did she insult you guys too?"

"Yep." They snarled again.

"Me too, she put the finger up at me because I waved to her on the street this morning."

"She called me a bitch and gave Deane a note saying $& ! You on it." Sally said.

"We've gotta tell Lenny." Roxanne concluded.

* * *

><p>Lenny sat flicking through the channels while Higgins slept again. Becky and Keithie sat watching him. "Why is Higgins sleeping?"<p>

"Gave him the wrong aspirin, wouldn't shut up."

"He looks funny." Becky giggled, flinging Higgins's arm around. The door opened and Kasey entered, tossing in Lenny's keys.

"You took my keys?"

"As a joke!" She scoffed. "Sally called me a bitch and Deane said $& ! You to me!"

"I don't believe that. I think your turning it around on them and telling me what you did to them. You're fired." Kasey stomped a foot.

"You're so mean!" She then strutted out and slammed the door. A minute later, Roxanne, Deane and Sally entered.

"You have to fire your assistant." They chanted at the same time.

"I already did, she stole my keys." Sally noticed Higgins crashed out on the couch and pulled his phone from his limp hands. She saw he was still on the Urban Dictionary and that he'd half typed in her name.

"Higgins." The girls all say at the same time.

(Applause lol)

This is my first story in forever, cause my family's computer broke so I figured out how to write through my iPod! Hope you liked it, next chapter is Beds, Dreams and Fear.


	2. Beds, Dreams and Fear

Beds, Dreams and Fear  
>Summary: Eric and Sally check out new beds. Higgins is having creepy dreams about being stalked. Rob decides to get Gloria a present with the help of Lenny. Kurt and Deane talk about their fears.<p>

* * *

><p>Sally pressed down on one of the mattresses. "Too much springs, don't you think?"<br>"Sally, it's 10:00 pm, the stores closing soon, we can settle with our own for tonight."  
>"Okay. Lets go home." Sally smiled before prancing out of the shop. Eric dragged himself along behind her.<p>

* * *

><p>Higgins lay in his bed, covers over his head, tossing and turning. When he finally calmed down, he began to dream.<br>At a party, several guys in drag pole dance. It doesn't take him long to realise it's Kurt, Lenny and Rob and he runs away from them. He realised a girl across the room staring at him. It's Kasey and she moved towards him. Before he knew it she was next to him. "You're freaking me out." Higgins backed away and Kasey only came closer. He went to leave but was hit against the wall and then saw Kasey in front of him. She began to whisper in his ear. "You looked my name up in the Urban Dictionary, right?"  
>"Yeah." Higgins said, practically shaking.<br>"Well, do you remember what it said?" She asked creepily.  
>"No..." Kasey glared at him before punching him out.<br>Higgins woke up, then checked his phone. It was only 1:00. He groaned and didn't sleep again.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rob woke up and threw a jacket, some jeans and some shoes on. He called Lenny and explained his situation. "So are you gonna help me? Gloria deserves a gift. No, I'm not gonna get her a bottle of maize. Lenny. Okay, thanks." He hung up and ran to the door. Gloria, reading a book, turned her attention his way. "Where are you going, Rob?"<br>"I'm just gonna get some more maize! We seem to be low." He faked.  
>"Okay, honey, be safe." She smiled. Rob gave her a kiss then left.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt scrolled through pictures of witches. Deane walked past. "Ugh, hate witches." She said. "Give me the creeps.<br>"You know, we know each other well, but we don't really know what the other is scared of." Kurt questioned.  
>"Maybe we can talk about it tonight." Deane suggested.<br>"Yeah. We might learn something." Kurt chuckled.

* * *

><p>Roxanne and Lenny, who'd been asked to come to Higgins's apartment, waited just inside his living room until eventually Higgins stumbled in, bags under his eyes, hair looking messy.<br>"Whoa, buddy, you look terrible."  
>"I'm tired as hell..." He moaned, almost falling. Lenny held him up and helped him over to his couch. "Oh god...I'm scared to sleep cause I'm being stalked and bashed in my dreams and seeing you as a pole dancer." Lenny stared at him confused.<br>"Have you slept at all?"  
>"For about only two hours." He yawned. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it."<br>"You sit down." Lenny snapped pulling Higgins back down by his hair. He sprang to his feet and answered the door to see Rob standing there. "Thanks for doing this man. I really couldn't do this with out you."  
>"Yeah, it's no problem. Roxanne, I'm going."<br>"How can you both fit in that car?" Higgins asked.  
>"What happened to you?"<br>"No sleep."  
>"Oh okay. See ya." Rob waved as they left down the hall of Marcus's building. Roxanne looked at Higgins, who stretched. In about ten seconds, he was asleep. Roxanne got up to leave, stepping out the door just in time to catch the elevator. He got in next to a handsome looking man in a tux with brown hair and eyes. "Hi."<br>"Hello?" Roxanne asked, wondering if she knew this man.  
>"Louis, the guy from High School? You remember me?" Louis asked.<br>"Oh, Louis! Hello! My goodness, you've changed!"  
>"I got some contacts and... Got my braces out, so, yeah. Guess I do look a little different."<br>"A little? You're a gorgeous man now, any girl should be on their knees for you!" Roxanne laughed and Louis did too.  
>"See you around, hey, Roxy?"<br>"Sure. Bye, Louis." They walked in separate directions, Roxanne getting in her car and driving off.

* * *

><p>Eric, Sally, Donna and Bean sat in their family car, all four singing to the song on the radio. As Eric sang, Sally, driving, bopped her head to the music.<br>They arrived at the bed shop and the song finished. "Great timing." Eric complimented.  
>"Thanks, honey." Sally grinned.<br>"Why are we at a bed shop?" Donna asked.  
>"Getting a new bed."<br>"Cool." Bean shrugged. Donna seemed bored already. They went inside and Bean pointed at candy and knick-knacks on hooks near the door He and Donna stood looking through them. "You can get two each, okay?"  
>"Okay, this,I like this now." Donna said, grabbing a ring with a big flower on it and a chocolate bar. Bean grabbed a train and a box of rails. They stood there, switching through the stuff while their parents tested beds.<br>"Now, this one's nice." Eric smirked, laying down. "How can we get this now?" A shop assistant walked towards them. She had reddish-blonde hair with beautiful amber eyes. She wore a name tag that read, 'Stella'. "We could have it delivered to your house and take your old bed out both for free." Sandy explained. Eric looked at Sally.  
>"Let's do it." She confirmed.<p>

* * *

><p>Rob and Lenny bobbed slightly to the RudimentalJohn Newman song on the radio as they cruised along. The next song that played was 'Life is a Highway'. "Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night log!" They both sang. They pulled up to a knick-knack shop. "Aw, I was just getting into that." Lenny complained as they got out the car. "How about we get her some personalised stuff? Maybe a key ring or a bracelet with her name on it?"  
>"Perfect." They entered the shop. Toys, jewellery, lollies and things like that sat on shelves and hung on stands. They walked over to the stands and found bracelets with beautiful stones on them. The charm was heart, and in the middle was a name. They eventually found Gloria's name in purple. (I have one of these bracelets!) They also got a key ring which had Gloria's name on it as well as the meaning. Rob also got her a necklace with a big diamond beaded on it. It was fake, but more-or-less beautiful. They paid for the items and left, singing in the car the whole way home.<p>

* * *

><p>Deane and Kurt sat across from each other. "Okay, what's you're deepest darkest fear?"<br>"Probably weasels. They're cute but looks are definitely deceiving." Deane laughed at him a little.  
>"If I was a weasel and you were a ferret would you still have married me?" She asked with a chuckle.<br>"Well, probably. If you didn't mean any harm." Kurt replied. "What are you scared of?" He asked.  
>"Probably Witches, snakes and spiders. And zombies." Kurt hissed to tease her. She gave him a little slap on the arm to warn him and he chuckled. "Hey, I don't think I'm the only one scared of snakes, remember when you threw the fake one at Higgins?" Deane asked. In reply, they both burst out laughing.<br>"God, that was funny."  
>"He didn't know what hit him."<br>"See, now, we should do this more often."  
>"This is nice."<br>"I love this time when we just get to talk to each other. It's amazing."  
>"Makes me realise how much I love you." They grabbed each others hands and smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Eric and Sally are crashed out on their new bed, peacefully. Donna plays with Sally's hair a little then stopped to giggle when Bean stuck Eric's finger up his nose. They high fived and left the room.<br>Rob entered and presented Gloria a small box. "Just a little something for my lady." She smiled and opened the box and pulled out the bracelet and the key ring. "Wow, they're beautiful. I love this bracelet." She smiled, stunned.  
>"There's more." He then put the necklace around Gloria's neck and she gasped.<br>"It's gorgeous! Thank you, Honey!" She said, kissing his cheek.  
>Marcus lay sleeping on the couch while a female stood outside watching. It was Kasey. Marcus awoke with a start and Kasey hid behind a plant. He fell straight back down again, asleep. She watched him creepily, then left.<br>Deane and Kurt sat with their hands in the others, sleeping with their faces aligned. Charlotte and Andre watched them, giggling.  
>As Roxanne and Lenny got ready for bed, Roxanne decided to tell Lenny about Louis.<br>"Guess who I bumped into today? Louis Kennedy."  
>"The High school nerd boyfriend?"<br>"You were a nerd in high school too."  
>"He was worse than me."<br>"Whatever you say Lenny. He looks heap different. He's got no braces anymore and he wears contacts now. He's cute." Roxanne said.  
>"And I'm not?" Lenny asked.<br>"You are, you're cuter. I still only love you Lenny." Roxanne said, sitting down on their bed, before turning of the light and relaxing down beside Lenny.  
>(Applause, please. JK again)<br>Okay, that's chapter two, sorry they're so short. Next will be a bit longer. It's called Stealing, Parodies and Katy Perry.


	3. Dinner, Comics and The One

**A/N: Volia! I am back on Word! I'm not doing Stealing, Parodies and Katy Perry, I finished it, and then accidentally deleted it and that upset me very much. So sorry guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grown Ups or any of its characters. I do own Louis, Stella, Kasey and future OC's!**

**Dinner, Comics and the One**

**Summary: While Lenny and Roxanne have a prank war, Eric and Sally are taking each other to fancy dinners. Kurt finds out Deane likes reading comics. Rob thinks Gloria forgot about his birthday. Higgins thinks he's found the one. This is sort of a Valentine's special.**

Lenny nearly vomited as he drank the milk, and then realized it had a fake expiration date on it, revealing it was actually off by the 3rd, instead of the 20th like it had said. "Roxanne! Did you leave the milk in the fridge?!"

"Oh, sorry, did I do that?" Roxanne asked cheekily. Lenny began to chuckle, realizing the blonde in her hair. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Look in the mirror." Roxanne bolted to the nearest mirror and gasped when she saw her usual black hair was now half blonde.

"YOU PUT HAIR DYE IN MY SHAMPOO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Uh oh." Lenny made a run for it and hid in the car, locking the doors.

…

As Sally chopped up several fruits for a fruit salad, Eric sat at the dining table counting the notes in his wallet. "You know, Sally, I might have just enough money to take you out to somewhere special." He smiled, sweeping up the notes.

"What about the kids?"

"We could probably arrange something with Kurt or Lenny, or Rob or something like that." Eric shrugged. Sally gestured at him with the knife.

"I noticed you left out Higgins."

"Well, the thing is Sal, I don't know if I could trust him with a kid."

"He has a kid."

"Yeah, who's like eight years older than Bean and like four older than Donna." Sally went back to chopping after realizing his point.

…

Kurt knocked on Deane's door. "Yo, Deane?" He heard paper rustling.

"Yeah, hon?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, that's fine." Kurt entered to se Deane just finishing a Superman comic book. "So, what's up?"

"You like comic books?" He asked, Deane nodded slightly and picked up another.

"They're cool." Kurt picked one up himself and smiled as he began to read. "You like them, too?"

"Yeah, I love reading comic books." Both Deane and Kurt's eyes were fixed on the comic books, the only sound made was when a page was turned.

…

"Hey Gloria, did you get the mail?" Rob asked. No response. "Gloria?"

"Oh, sorry, yeah, I did." She yelled from the living room. Rob eyed her with a slightly disappointed look. He thought about mentioning it was his birthday, but decided not to, for this might upset Gloria. He grabbed the few letters and there were three for him, one from his brother Nick, and two from Jasmine and Amber.

They weren't anything to do with his birthday.

…

Higgins laid back in the computer chair in his new office, feet on his desk. At the desk in front of him sat Stella, who'd been hired there for the same job as Higgins. She was gorgeous. Her usually reddish-blonde hair had been dyed dark brown, and she had big green eyes that could make you die. Higgins knew he was falling for her. He saw her every day, and she was hot. They worked together on stuff a lot, but never looked each other in the eye. Higgins was scared he might feel something and Stella just seemed a little shy.

"Marcus, did you get the papers for the thingy we're workin' on?" Stella asked as she came over. Higgins opened a draw, removing his feet from the desk and grabbing out a stack of papers, handing them to Stella. For a second, their eyes met. And just like Higgins predicted, he felt something.

"Yeah, I did." He stuttered. She giggled and tried to take the papers but he kept a firm grip on them. "Will you be my valentine?"

"Uh-,"

"Pwease?"

"Marcus, you're my best friend! That'd just make things awkward!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm single, and I say stupid things." He apologized, looking away. She let out a sympathetic giggle.

"It's okay, really!"

"No, it's not. I'm sorry…" Stella then sighed.

"Fine, I'll- Just meet me at the thingy down the street, 'kay?" As she walked back over to her desk Higgins put his feet up again.

"Works every time."

…

Roxanne hummed to herself while she read a magazine, then she heard a startled scream and walked to the kitchen to find Lenny with paint all over his face and Becky laughing. Roxanne chuckled.

"If it's a war you want, It's a war *Spits* you'll get!" Lenny then stormed off to plot revenge.

"Mommy, what are you going to do if Daddy wants to get you back?" Becky asked as Roxanne got a lollipop out the fridge.

"What I've wanted to do since the war started."

…

"… And you're alright to take care of the kids?" Sally asked Louis, who seemed to be bright and happy.

"Sure, it's fine, just as long as you pick them up before my boyfriend comes home."

"When does your…boyfriend…get home?"

"11 o'clock."

"Okay, we should be back by then, I mean, we gotta go to a party for about an hour, but we'll pick them up after we've finished dinner and take them to the party with us."

"You're picking us up at 4:00?" Bean asked.

"Uh…"

"Confidence." Sally muttered to Eric.

"Yeah, sure, we'll be back at…10:00." With that, Sally and Eric took off to have dinner at one of the finest restaurants in town.

…

As Gloria, Jasmine, Amber and Nick stuck up ribbons, Bridget stood on 'Rob watch'. AS they stapled streamers into the wall, Bridget stood her ground. Nick threw decorations up to Amber, who passed them to Jasmine, who stuck them up. The music played through Rob's stereo as they moved along.

Soon the room was fully decorated, streamers everywhere!

…

As Higgins stood beside the bar down the road from where he worked waiting for Stella, she came running towards him. "I didn't think I'd come."

"I knew you would." They then went into a deep passionate kiss.

…

Roxanne threw the lollipop onto the dirt and then into Bowser's poop, making it look like a chocolate-covered lollipop. She snickered evilly as she headed back inside.

…

Deane and Kurt sit with their eyes still fixed to the comic books they read. The only noise herd was the pages turning.

…

"Eric, hon, this is so amazing." Sally smiled, placing her hand on Eric's. "We haven't been out without the kids for…years."

"Yeah, here's our meal." Eric said, gesturing to the waiter as he came over with their meals.

"Bon appétit." He said, placing them on the table. They dug in and Sally was wowed.

"The food here is AMAZING."

"Yeah, I know, it's the best thing I've had in months. Apart from that thing you made us awhile back."

"Chicken Wellingtons?"

"Chicken Wellingtons, that's what it was."

"Well, after we finished, we gotta go get the kids and head to Rob's for his party."

"Right, I nearly forgot about that."

…

Roxanne and Lenny sat in the car, Roxanne with a devious smile on her face. "What's that look for?" She snuck a peek in her bag, where the prank lollipop, placed in a plastic bag, sat.

"No reason." They drove around the back of Rob's house and Lenny went to the front door, Bridget answering.

"Hi, guys, come on in!" She stepped out of the way for them to get through. Higgins, Kasey, Deane and Kurt were already there, sitting in various hiding places with Nick, Amber and Jasmine. As Eric, Sally and their kids arrived, they all hid and Gloria turned the lights off.

…

Rob drove down the road with his radio off, sobbing. "NO one remembered my birthday!" He whined, driving into his driveway and walking up to the door, unlocking it. As he walked inside, he threw his keys down and walked to the kitchen, and came back and turned the light on…

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. Rob nearly had a heart attack, and then chuckled.

"Happy birthday buddy." Higgins threw an arm around him.

"You didn't really think we'd forget, did ya?"

"You're drunk already, aren't you?"

"NO!" He turned to everyone else. "Yes." Rob laughed and Higgins gently punched his arm.

*Later*

As Robbie opened another present, Higgins stuffed his face with cake, while Eric observed the lollies. The prank one caught his eye.

"Ooo must be a limited edition one." He grabbed it and sucked on it, then gagged.

(Applause)

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Was this chapter 'For You'?**


	4. Elevators, Closets and Eavesdropping

**A/N: I'd just like to say thank you to Crystal Forest for being so NICE! Okay, so, from now on, Stella's sort of a main character. OMG I made the funniest videos, but I can't show you them because fan fiction doesn't take videos. Check out my face book page!**

**Okay, this one's called Elevators, Clothes and Eavesdropping**

**Summary: Stella and Lenny get stuck in an elevator together, and may lose their sanity. Higgins drink-drives. Roxanne catches Rob eating her clothes after a fight with Gloria. Kurt eavesdrops on Nick and discovers a secret. **

**Elevators, Closets and Eavesdropping**

As they all sat in Lenny's mansion like house, everyone talked to each other normally, getting to know each other (For Louis, Kasey and Stella (And her brother Sebastian)) and just joking around and talking in general. As some negative voices rose, the other voices quietened. They all turned their attention to Rob and Gloria, who continued to argue. Higgins and Eric exchanged glances. Gloria and Rob stopped when they _finally _realized someone watching them.

"We're just gonna…leave." Rob smirked, going red with embarrassment as he left, Gloria behind him. The others shrugged then went back to talking.

…

Higgins and Stella sat in his car. "Alright, where are we headed?" he asked. Stella then remembered she had to get to work.

"OH SHIT DROP ME OFF AT WORK RIGHT NOW!"

"Okey dokey."

"Wait, you didn't drink anything at Lenny's, did you?"

"No." Higgins snapped, a little too quickly for Stella to believe.

"Lenny's working, I'm gonna tag along with him, you're drunk." Higgins slumped as Stella kissed his cheek and left the car. He then hit the accelerator and left. "OH MY GOD MARCUS!" Stella stressed, pulling her hair. She then tagged along with Lenny to go to the mall. She was freaking out over Marcus drink-driving.

"So he just took off?"

"YEAH!" Stella snapped.

"Meh, it's Higgins, he's done it before."

"Really? Do you REALLY SERIOUSLY mean that?"

"Meh." Lenny shrugged.

"Jeez, you're helpful."

"Glad to be of assistance."

…

Kurt saw Nick's bus outside Lenny's house. Inside, Nick's head was on the wheel and his drool was all over it. He looked like he was talking about something. Kurt pursed his lips and stalked over and started to listen. Greg and Andre watched him.

"Dude, what is your dad doing?"

"I dunno something to do with Nick." Greg gave Andre a 'Nuh-Duh' look. As Kurt listened, he heard Nick yelling stuff.

"Yeah…I love you too… kiss me…Kyle…" Kurt nearly tripped on the sidewalk hearing that.

"WTF?!" Greg and Andre, hearing this as well, dropped the cans of cola they were holding and doubled over laughing.

…

Rob scavenged through the Feder's refrigerator. "…Thinks she can yell at me like that, she's so mean." He then walked through a random door that was actually Roxanne and Lenny's bedroom. He started searching through drawers, pulled out a drawer full of beautiful t-shirts and started licking one, then grabbed it in his mouth and chewed on it.

At that moment, Roxanne wished she hadn't walked in. "ROB WHAT THE - ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Roxanne!" He gasped, wiping the shirt off and throwing it back into the drawer.

"YOU'RE EATING MY CLOTHES!"

"I'm not eating them, I was cleaning them."

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE! YOU'RE A SICK, SICK MAN!"

"I wasn't even cleaning them, I was massaging them."

"UGH, JUST GET OUT OF MY-,"

"And Lenny's!"

"GET OUT!" Rob then scuttled out of the room, but popped back at the last second.

"Why do your clothes taste like strawberries?"

"Keep moving." Roxanne urged.

…

"…So why's he even drink-driving anyway?"

"Cause I forgot to steal his keys."

"He'll get pulled over soon anyway." Stella and Lenny walked very officially into the elevator, with Stella's derpy brother Sebastian following close behind. They walked into the elevator while Sebastian parted ways and walked to his desk, as he entered, everyone broke out in a dance to 'The Fox' or whatever it's called.

"I've always been scared of elevators, but not really anymore." Stella admitted, punching in the floor number.

"Good thing it's very rare for them to break down then." Suddenly the gears made a funny sound and the elevator stopped. Lenny and Stella screamed, grabbing each other's wrists.

"WE'RE STUCK! YOU JINXED US!"

"WE JINXED EACH OTHER!"

"Okay, we just gotta keep calm, call someone." Stella breathed.

"Got no credit."

"I do, I'll call Mr. Drinkie." Stella joked, dialing Higgins number, hearing his sort-of-strange message. _If I don't answer, I'm drunk, dead or driving so leave a message I'll answer you later. (Unless dead occurs) _"Oh, of course he would."

"What?"

"Say he might be dead and scare the crap out of me."

"Well, we're trapped now aren't we?" They both then sat on the floor of the elevator in silence.

…

As Higgins noticed the fuzz behind him, He hastily pulled over, awaiting the policeman to approach him. "Hello officer, may I help you?" He asked in a clearly drunk voice. Dante, the officer who pulled him over, realized who it was.

"You're drunk, Higgins."

"Pfft. Just because a man goes one hundred miles an hour and scrapes a few car parts off in collisions, doesn't mean he's—ah, screw it, you got me."

"You were going one hundred?" Fluzoo asked. "Do you have any idea of the speed limit on this road?"

"I dunno, all I know is I was WELL over it." He answered in the same intoxicated voice. Fluzoo and Dante opened the door and pulled Higgins up out of the car.

"The speed limit was half that. Alright, c'mon buddy, keep on moving."

"Can I put the siren on?"

"No." Fluzoo scowled. Higgins was pushed into the back of the police car and frowned.

"Am I allowed to call somebody?"

"No."

"Pwease?"

"Fine, one dirty word and no more calls." Higgins nodded a little and dialed in Stella's number.

"_Hello?" _ Stella's voice asked on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, baby, what's up?"

"_Ugh. Where are you, you're scaring me to death!"_

"In the back of a police car." Higgins laughed.

"_Oh, okay. So you got arrested."_

"Yah. But its Dante and Fluffy, I'm not gonna be here long."

"_It's just good to know you're not dead, and change your message, please."_

"Later babe."

…

"ROXANNE! ROXANNE!" Kurt panicked, hurrying into the house. Roxanne walked through the doorway to see Kurt.

"Ugh, what is it McKenzie, I have my OWN problems to deal with."

"Nick's come out of the closet in his sleep!"

"What?!"

"He said, and I quote, 'Kiss me Kyle."

"My gay aerobics instructor? Why would he like that stud muffin?" Their talking stopped when they heard Andre and Greg still laughing. "How long have they been laughing like that?" Roxanne asked.

"Fair while." Kurt chuckled.

"Speaking of closets, Kurt, guess who I found with one of my T-shirts. IN HIS MOUTH?" Roxanne scowled, pulling Rob out by his ear. Kurt then started laughing himself and Rob made a very unimpressed look.

"Okay, okay." Kurt took a deep breath. "Let's sit down and tell me about your situation. Oh, Rob, Nick came out the closet."

"What?"

"Never mind." Kurt chuckled.

…

"So how long do you think we'll be stuck in here?" Lenny asked.

"I dunno, till some dumbass wants the elevator." The elevator made some clinking noises and they both screamed, scuttling beside each other.

"Is that our freedom I hear?"

"No, that's my brother blasting that fox song." Stella said in a 'derp' voice.

"No, seriously, I think we're getting out of here." The doors cracked opened and they yelled in happiness and hugged, leaving.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go stop Enrique Iglesias over there." Stella chuckled, pointing to where her brother and his colleagues were still dancing to a variety of songs. "ALRIGHT, TURN IT OFF!" Stella screeched the music stopping. Lenny walked away to his own office, chuckling.

…

"…I walked in and found him sitting there with my shirt. In. His. Mouth!" Roxanne snapped.

"Rather strange situation you have here." Kurt smirked, trying to keep himself from laughing. As they continued chatting, Nick entered.

"Gay boy!" They cheered.

"What? How did you-,"

"You came out in your sleep, pay up Nick, you're gay and you love Kyle."

"Do not!" Nick snapped, coming to his own defenses.

"Do too, just admit it, c'mon."

"I'm not g-gay…" Nick cried.

"Fake. Fake and fake." Nick pouted at them and stormed out the room. "That's my walk in closet." Roxanne redirected, as Nick re-entered the room with a bra on his head, leaving the house.

…

"…So how was your-,"

"Don't say a word." Stella growled at her boyfriend before giving him a harsh slap across the face. Higgins stumbled backwards.

"OW What the fudge!"

"Drunk son of a bitch." Stella muttered with a small smile. "I'm taking your keys." She smirked evilly, dangling Higgins's keys in front of his face. He tried to snatch them away, but failed as Stella was a fair bit taller than him. He jumped up to try and reach them, to which Stella pushed him away by his face. He tried again and this time knocked both himself and Stella onto the grass beneath them. Stella waited until both of their hysterical laughter settled and then hit Higgins in the face with his own keys. "See, I hit you with them, you still can't get 'em." She chuckled, hitting him another five times.

…

Lenny and Roxanne sat alone at last, Roxanne dumping the T-shirt Rob had earlier into the bin. "What's wrong with that shirt?" Lenny asked, looking up from the magazine he was reading.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. And stop reading Playboy!" Roxanne hissed, smacking the magazine out of Lenny's hands. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ah go read The Rolling Stone."

…

As Kurt walked back into his own home, Deane greeted him with a kiss. "Honey, you're show's on, it's back on."

"Wow, I thought they stopped playing reruns of that!" Kurt smiled as he hurried to their family room where Charlotte, Andre and Ronnie sat watching Home Improvement. Kurt settled himself down next to Deane, and laughed through the show.

**A/N: So spill, tell me if it was worth the wait!**


End file.
